


"Спасибо, психиатр мне не нужен"

by Sectumsempra69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер с ГП, ВВС, юмор, стёб.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Спасибо, психиатр мне не нужен"

Он открыл шкаф и достал с нижней полки коробку. Там лежала старая мантия — на три размера больше, чем нужно. Поставив коробку на стол перед собой, он сел, достал сигареты и, пересчитав их в пачке, закурил. Задумавшись, он совсем забыл о пепельнице и уронил сизый столбик на тускло блестевшую поверхность столешницы. Хмыкнув, решил, что это неплохой шанс тряхнуть стариной. Очищающее заклинание вышло неплохо с первого раза. Тогда он взялся за мантию и со второй попытки уменьшил её до нужной ширины.

Служебная машина довезла джентльмена до неприметного переулка со старой телефонной будкой. Надев мантию поверх делового костюма, он вошёл в будку и набрал номер.

— Министерство Магии, — прошелестел приятный женский голос, — сообщите ваше имя и цель визита, сэр.

Он сообщил, и пол будки поехал вниз. Вскоре перед его взором открылся огромный атриум с фонтаном в центре. После войны золотые статуи переделали с учётом современных веяний. Фигуры волшебника и волшебницы окружали статуи эльфа, гоблина и кентавра, и вся группа смотрела в сторону общей, так сказать, цели.

Наш джентльмен покосился на фонтан и проследовал к лифту. Проходящие мимо волшебники и волшебницы поглядывали на него с любопытством — несмотря на мантию, он выглядел очень по-магловски.

Нужный кабинет пришлось поискать. Навстречу из-за стола встал молодой рыжеволосый мужчина.

— Добрый день, сэр.

— Добрый день, мистер Уизли.

Они обменялись рукопожатием.

— Портал готов?

— Да, сэр. И в Хогвартсе тоже. Будете возвращаться — попадёте в мой кабинет.

— Хорошо. Как семья?

— Спасибо, сэр, всё в порядке, все здоровы.

Рыжеволосый указал на окружённый слабым голубым мерцанием стакан. Стоило джентльмену его коснуться, как невидимая рука ухватила где-то в районе живота и потащила.

— А вот и вы, мой мальчик, — раздался женский голос. — О, вам не по себе? Давно не пользовались порталами? Садитесь, садитесь. Чаю?

Взгляд наконец-то сфокусировался.

— Добрый день, мэм. Спасибо, от чая не откажусь.

«А она заметно постарела», — подумал гость, посмотрев на директрису, как обычно одетую в мантию из шотландки.

— Каким вы стали импозантным господином, мой дорогой.

Директриса села за стол и позвонила в колокольчик. Сам собой возник большой поднос.

— Угощайтесь. Давайте я за вами поухаживаю.

— Польщён, — пробормотал гость.

"Интересно, что ей понадобилось от меня", — подумал он при этом.

— Судя по вашей успешно зауженной мантии, вы не забыли, чему вас учили в школе.

— Пришлось вспомнить.

— Да, вы заметно похудели. Я бы даже сказала, истощились. Так много работы, или вы сидите на диете?

Гость с тоской посмотрел на пирожные с кремом и булочки. Но отказываться было неудобно.

— Работы много, вы правы, мэм.

— Школе очень нужна ваша помощь, дело чрезвычайно секретное.

— У меня других не бывает.

— Произошло убийство, но авроры не справились.

— В школе? Убийство?

— В Хогсмите. Но, видите ли, убит… убит Филч.

— Что? — Гость отставил чашку.

— Да… представьте себе.

— Но почему аврорат не нашёл преступника?

— А убийство было совершенно без применения магии. Филчу просто пробили голову. Не поить же сывороткой правды всех жителей деревни и всех в школе. Это невозможно.

— И что же я могу сделать?

— Не вы — ваш брат. Он ведь лучший специалист в своём деле.

— Нет, простите, это исключено.

— Но почему?

Гость вздохнул.

— Вы же знаете, он родился сквибом — первым за много поколений в нашей семье. Мои родители и я тщательно скрывали от него, кто мы такие. Он не знал, где я учился, при нём в доме никогда не применяли магию. Да он волшебной палочки в глаза не видел.

— Кстати, а где ваша?

Гость указал на свой зонт.

— Забавно. Прямо как у Хагрида.

— Сравнение неудачное, мэм. У Хагрида в зонтике только обломок палочки. А у меня…

Он поднял зонт и начертал в воздухе букет цветов прямо в вазе, которая плавно опустилась на директорский стол.

— Прекрасная магия, дорогой мой Майкрофт!

— Спасибо, мэм. Но вы понимаете, что мне придётся объяснять Шерлоку, что магия существует. Он и так меня не жалует, а тут…

— Из всех выпускников Слизерина вы один были моим любимцем…

— Мэм, так нечестно…

— Помогите, Майкрофт. Нет ничего плохого в том, что ваш брат узнает правду о своей семье. Не думаю, что отсутствие магического дара станет для него потрясением. Он и так… гений.

— Гений… Вы представляете, что останется от Хогсмита, если туда запустить Шерлока? А школа? Вы о школе подумали?

Тут со стороны висящих на стене портретов раздалось скрипучее покашливание.

— Да полно вам ломаться, Холмс!

Директриса подскочила в кресле.

— Мерлин! Он заговорил! Впервые за столько лет! Даже Поттер не смог…

— Заговоришь тут, пожалуй! — проворчал мрачного вила черноволосый мужчина на портрете. — Холмс, хватит уже. Даже у меня кончилось терпение. Вы со своим братцем носитесь не хуже, чем весь магический мир с Поттером.

— Господин декан, мой брат не какой-то там... — начал Майкрофт.

— Хватит! Сколько можно вас уламывать? Вы и так зарыли таланты в землю, работаете на маглов, а какие перспективы открывались! Вы могли бы стать лучшим специалистом по ядам в этом столетии! Даже… даже лучше, чем я. — Лицо мужчины на портрете скривилось.

— Ну, полно, Северус, — сказала директриса. — Насели на мальчика.

— Какой он мальчик?! Холмс, шагом марш в Лондон и без брата не возвращайтесь! А если вам не нравится, Минерва, как я разговариваю со своим бывшим студентом, то я могу ещё лет на десять замолчать!

— Чай хоть допить дайте! — взмолился Майкрофт и поспешно откусил от булочки.

— Чай допейте, — милостиво разрешил Снейп.

 

***  
— Здравствуйте, Джон. — Майкрофт замялся в прихожей. — Как там Шерлок?

— Лежит на диване носом к стенке и дуется, — ответил доктор Уотсон.

— Хорошо. Возможно, его заинтересует одно дельце… Джон, у вас найдётся что-нибудь выпить?

— Выпить? Среди бела дня? У вас неприятности, Майкрофт?

— Пока ещё нет, но будут.

— Идёмте наверх, — с сочувствием проговорил Джон.

Шерлок при их появлении даже не пошевелился. Правда, слегка дёрнул плечом, когда брат сел у камина и Джон вручил ему стакан с виски.

— Ты не хочешь взяться за новое дело, Шерлок? Я вижу, ты скучаешь.

— Опять правительство? Я в эти игры не играю.

— О нет, не правительство. В школе, где я учился, убили завхоза.

Шерлок повернулся на диване, а потом даже сел и уставился на брата.

— В твоей школе? Это в той самой, в Шотландии?

— Да… Я разговаривал с директрисой, профессором МакГонагалл. Она очень просила тебя помочь.

— Меня? А почему не тебя? Ты бы мог разобраться не хуже.

— Она считает тебя лучшим специалистом.

— Простите, Майкрофт… — вмешался Джон. — Как, вы сказали, фамилия профессора?

— МакГонагалл.

— А… — Джон приоткрыл рот. — Вы шутите?

— Нет, Джон, я не шучу. Я бы хотел пошутить, если бы мог в сложившейся ситуации. Но у меня бы вряд ли получилось так сострить.

Шерлок удивился. Джон подумал, что если Майкрофт решил брата расшевелить, то у него получилось.

— Джон, ты, кажется, в курсе? О чём речь?

— Да вообще-то каждый британец, и не только британец, слышал имя Минервы МакГонагалл, — рассмеялся тот. — А у вас есть чувство юмора, Майкрофт.

— Джон. Я. Не. Шучу.

Уотсон уставился на Майкрофта.

— Вы, наверное, очень много работали в последнее время, — начал он.

— Спасибо, психиатр мне не нужен. Врач тоже. Я совершенно здоров.

— Вы сказали: убили завхоза?

— Да.

— Простите, мистера Филча?

— Джон, что за чёрт? — не выдержал Шерлок.

Уотсон смотрел на Майкрофта уже с плохо скрываемой жалостью. А тот совершенно невозмутимо попивал виски, хотя внутри у него всё дрожало.

— Дело в том, что Филча убили самым банальным способом: стукнули по голове. Это случилось в деревне неподалёку от школы, где он работал.

— Самым банальным… — машинально пробормотал Джон.

— Да, и авроры ничего не смогли сделать.

— Господи боже… Майкрофт, вы на службе сегодня были?

— Нет. Меня же вызывали в Министерство магии.

Тут Шерлок сорвался с места и подскочил к креслу. Бледный, он глядел на брата, а тот подумал, что надо было раньше завести разговор о Хогвартсе — чтобы только увидеть такое выражение в глазах младшего.

— Майкрофт! — закричал Шерлок и затряс брата за плечи, так что тот выронил стакан, и виски выплеснулось на ковёр. — Прекрати это немедленно!

Холмсу-старшему вдруг пришла в голову спасительная мысль.

— Мамуле позвони, — попросил он с умирающими интонациями в голосе.

— Джон, телефон!

Уотсон заметался по гостиной, нашёл сотовый и передал Шерлоку.

— Мама! — почти проорал тот в трубку. — Что? Я в порядке, а вот Майкрофт — нет!

— Чёрт… — Джон посмотрел на Холмса-старшего, но тот сидел, сосредоточенно глядя на лужу на ковре.

— Что с Майкрофтом? Да он не в себе! Пришёл ко мне, говорит, что в его бывшей школе убили завхоза. Мама? Да… убили… Филч? Откуда ты знаешь? Джон назвал ту же фамилию… — Шерлок посмотрел на доктора. — Майкрофт говорит… его вызывали в какое-то Министерство магии… А? — Он уже нашаривал рукой стул. — Что? Мне ехать? Мама?! Да что с вами обоими?!

Видимо, миссис Холмс прервала разговор, потому что Шерлок уставился на телефон, ничего не понимая.

— Джон, — опять заговорил Майкрофт, — будьте добры, дайте мне, пожалуйста, мой зонт. Только ОЧЕНЬ осторожно несите его.

Уотсон, всё ещё уверенный, что бедняга сошёл с ума, всё-таки выполнил его просьбу, держа знаменитый зонт так, словно тот мог взорваться.

— А теперь смотрите, Джон. Внимательно. И ты, Шерлок, тоже смотри.

Майкрофт направил кончик зонта на лужу и нарисовал в воздухе загогулину. Мокрое пятно от виски тут же исчезло. Джон бухнулся на колени и принялся ощупывать ковёр, а потом поднял голову и в ужасе посмотрел на Майкрофта.

— Не может быть…

— Неплохой фокус, — сказал Шерлок скорее по привычке.

— Но ведь не может же быть! — продолжал упрашивать Джон.

— Увы, Джон, это правда.

— И вы… там… учились? — голос Уотсона понизился до зловещего шёпота.

Майкрофт кивнул.

— А на каком факультете?

— На Слизерине.

— Вы чего там шипите? — возмутился Шерлок. — Может, объясните мне, наконец, почему у моей матери тоже какое-то затмение? Она мне велела ехать с тобой, Майкрофт. Как же… ну и название у твоей школы… Кабанья Бородавка какая-то. Уффф…

— Майкрофт, вам же… сколько? Тридцать семь? — Джон так и остался сидеть на ковре, глядя на Холмса-старшего снизу вверх.

— Да…

— То есть вы семьдесят пятого? То есть когда вы ещё учились, в школу поступил… да?

— Да, в школу поступил Гарри Поттер.

— Вы издеваетесь надо мной? — тут до Шерлок дошло. Он опять вскочил на ноги и, кажется, готов был наброситься на Джона с кулаками. — Поттер? Вам нечем заняться, да? Мне-то ладно. Мне нечем. А вы какого чёрта разыгрываете тут комедию? Майкрофт, ты точно рехнулся! Но сегодня, заметь, не День дурака!

— Шерлок, прости, — промолвил Майкрофт и направил на него кончик зонта. — Квиетус. Ступефай.

Шерлок упал на стул и замер, не в силах пошевелиться. Он открывал рот, но оттуда не вылетало ни звука.

— Так вот, Джон. Миссис Роулинг не смогла бы издать свою книгу, по которой снято восемь фильмов, если бы Министерство Магии и Кабинет Министров, а также ещё два европейских правительства не договорились бы об ослаблении Статуса Секретности. Маглов начали подготавливать к новым знаниям о мире. Я не буду вам описывать ту сложную ситуацию, которая наблюдается сейчас в международных делах — вы и так знаете. Я уже не говорю об экологических проблемах, которые затрагивают как маглов, так и магов. Моя семья — чистокровные волшебники в нескольких поколениях. Все мы учились в Хогвартсе. Почти все на Слизерине. Но я первый, кто стал работать на маглов. Именно потому, что нашим правительствам понадобилось налаживать контакт — особенно учитывая Вторую магическую войну. Шерлок, к сожалению, родился сквибом, но это компенсировалось его гениальным умом. Мы тщательно скрывали от него нашу суть, чтобы не травмировать. При нём ни мои родители, ни я ни разу не применяли магию. Модных книг он не читает, фильмов в жанре… кхм… фэнтези тоже не смотрел отродясь, так что мы могли быть спокойны.

— Снейп был вашим деканом?

— Да. Я пользовался его расположением, — не без гордости ответил Майкрофт.

— Дамблдор, о боже…

— Когда я закончил школу, директор был ещё жив. Я выпускался в тот год, когда была открыта Тайная комната и по школе ползал василиск. Боже мой, Шерлок! — Тут Майкрофт посмотрел на брата и направил на него зонт. — Прости, мой мальчик. Фините Инкантатем.

— … и ты, получается, чёртов колдун?! Вы, значит, не хотели меня травмировать, да?! — из уст Шерлока вырвался конец фразы, которую он пытался беззвучно прокричать до этого.

— Да погоди! — махнул рукой Джон. — А правда, что все чистокровные семьи в родстве друг с другом?

— Правда, Джон. Хотите узнать нашу родословную?

— Ещё бы!

— Сядьте вы в кресло, мне уже неловко.

Джон ползком подобрался к соседнему и сел.

— Холмсы в отдалённом родстве с Малфоями и Уизли. Я сегодня как раз видел Рональда. У него уже свой кабинет в аврорате, подумать только.

— А как вы относитесь к маглам? — с подозрением спросил Уотсон.

— Вполне положительно, раз уж я на них работаю. — Майкрофт наконец-то улыбнулся. — Мы хоть и старое семейство, но в роду встречались полукровки с магическими способностями. Холмсы никогда не поддерживали ни Гриндевальда, ни Тёмного Лорда.

— Это радует. — Уотсон с облегчением выдохнул. — Я проснусь скоро, но пусть этот сон ещё продлиться. Мне никогда ничего более занимательного не снилось.

— Между прочим, Джон, нам снится одно и то же, — буркнул Шерлок. — А знаешь, эта штука… магия… это не так уж приятно. Майкрофт, но как же я — допустим, я тебе поверил, — как же я попаду в твою школу? Я же этот… скрип…

— Сквиб. Ты просто не можешь колдовать, но ты — часть магического мира. Мистер Филч, кстати, тоже был сквибом, и это не мешало ему всю жизнь работать завхозом в школе магии. Ты, Шерлок, можешь видеть проявления волшебства, мог бы, если бы захотел, отличать магов от маглов, тебе доступны районы магического Лондона…

— Но почему я никогда в жизни ничего такого не видел? Даже случайно?

— Прости… В детстве бывало, конечно, но мы… то есть мама с папой аккуратно подтирали тебе память.

— И это мои родители! — возопил Шерлок. — Собственному сыну память подтирали!

— Не кипятись, — сказал Джон. — Они тебя просто хотели уберечь от переживаний. Майкрофт, а меня вы возьмёте с собой? Мне можно?

— Я вообще-то ещё не согласился, если ты заметил, — процедил Шерлок сквозь зубы.

— Конечно можно, Джон, — ответил Майкрофт, проигнорировав гнев брата. — И вы даже увидите Министерство. Портал, правда, это не очень приятно. Но не мётлах же лететь.

— О! До меня только что дошло! Вы умеете летать на метле?

— Умею, но не люблю. И я предвижу ваш следующий вопрос: я никогда не играл в квиддич, — улыбнулся Майкрофт.

Они оба тут разом посмотрели на Шерлока, потому что ждали от него хоть какой-то реакции, но тот сидел буквально с раскрытым ртом, глядя на старшего брата, и наконец сказал:

— Я жалею, что ты у меня не сестра. Это бы так органично смотрелось: ведьма верхом на метле… О… но ведь мама… Джон, дай мне воды. И вот ещё что… Майкрофт, я поеду, если ты покажешь мне, как летаешь на метле.

Бедный Майкрофт скривился.

— Ладно. Одолжу у мамули. И только не надо Лондоном! Это моё последнее слово!

 

***  
Они сидели вчетвером и пили чай в кабинете Минервы МакГонагалл. Дело Шерлок блестяще завершил, и они с Джоном уже успели облазить замок вдоль и поперёк. Джон, который втайне и книги читал, и фильмы смотрел, всё сравнивал настоящий Хогвартс и его копии. Он нашёл общий язык с мадам Помфри, та поделилась с ним некоторыми рецептами, которые у маглов могли сойти за народное средство от простуды и ревматизма, и подарила склянку с мазью для бедра миссис Хадсон. Шерлок же проторчал часа полтора в подземелье в лаборатории профессора Слагхорна.

Само же расследование вышло любопытным. Убийства, как выяснилось, не было — а только несчастный случай, который хозяин мелкой лавчонки попытался замаскировать, чтобы не быть обвинённым в халатности. Соседи давно говорили ему, что пора бы заменить на крыше черепицу, да он всё откладывал.

— Как жалко, что мы вас оторвали от дел, Майкрофт, — говорила Минерва.

— Что вы, мэм, какие извинения.

Майкрофт скромно смотрел в чашку, а Шерлок всё не мог усидеть на месте, прохаживался по кабинету, разглядывал корешки книг и волшебные портреты.

— Это твой декан, да? — спросил он, указывая на портрет.

— У нас, молодой человек, не принято тыкать в портреты, как в неодушевлённую вещь, — проскрипел недовольный Снейп.

Портрет при Шерлоке заговорил впервые, но тот не выказал ни малейшего испуга.

— Любопытно, — сказал он. — Насколько ваше изображение, сэр, копирует вашу личность, которая была при жизни? Надо почитать об этой технологии.

Он уже успел понять, что может посещать места, где живут маги, а, следовательно, ему доступен магический банк и магические магазины. Джон с ужасом думал, во что теперь превратится их квартира.

— И всё же нет худа без добра, — продолжала Минерва. — Я наконец-то познакомилась с вашим братом. Я помню, как вы по нему скучали в школе, мой мальчик.

Майкрофт поперхнулся чаем, а Шерлок фыркнул и обернулся.

— Мы бы всё равно не смогли учиться вместе с такой разницей в возрасте, — сказал он. — Даже если бы я родился магом. Но, оказывается, есть ещё кое-что, чего я не знаю о брате.

— Шерлок, подойдите сюда, — попросила директриса. — Вы нам очень помогли, и с разрешения Министерства школа хочет сделать вам подарок.

Минерва взмахнула палочкой, и на столе появилась коробочка.

Шерлок открыл её и вынул резиновый мячик.

— Это одноразовое волшебство, — пояснила Минерва. — Выглядит, как обычный предмет, но это редкий артефакт.

— И как он действует?

— Ваше любое желание будет выполнено. Любое. Но берегите его, не тратьте понапрасну.

Шерлок повертел мячик в руках и кинул об пол. Джон ахнул. Мячик просто отскочил от пола, и ничего не произошло.

— Не волнуйтесь, доктор, чтобы волшебство подействовало, нужно с силой сжать мячик в руке и загадать желание.

— Как я понимаю, магом я всё равно стать не могу? — уточнил Шерлок.

— Увы, не можете. Иначе бы у нас не было сквибов.

— Спасибо. Надеюсь, ваш подарок мне когда-нибудь поможет, мэм.

 

***  
Шерлок сидел на полу в лаборатории, ожидая наступления утра. Он не боялся встречи с Мориарти и думал лишь о том, как они с братом нехорошо поступили с Джоном. Во время последнего разговора Майкрофт стёр ему память о магическом мире. Но безопасность Джона того требовала. Шерлок думал, что когда вернётся, то обязательно расскажет другу всё заново и сводит его в Косой переулок. Может, и в Хогвартс удастся попасть. Он сидел и машинально бросал в стенку лабораторного стола маленький резиновый мячик. Мячик отскакивал и возвращался в его руку.


End file.
